1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mahjong games and more particularly, to a mahjong game system using touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent 529961 discloses a mahjong game system, which mainly comprises a host and four player consoles. The host comprises a microprocessor and a main display. The microprocessor of the host runs a mahjong game program. The main display displays the mahjong game content. Each player console has a vertical part and a horizontal part, exhibiting an L-shaped cross section. The vertical part of each player console defines a tile-in-hand displaying mechanism and a menu displaying portion. The tile-in-hand displaying mechanism of each player console is adapted for displaying the tiles in the hand of the respective player in such a manner that the displayed tiles are not visible to the other players. The menu displaying portion is adapted for properly displaying the behaviors to be executed by the respective player corresponding to the processing of the mahjong game. The horizontal part of each player console comprises a press-button unit for inputting behaviors for display on the menu displaying portion. Thus, when playing the game, the players can substantially achieve the playing of a conventional mahjong game. Further, the mahjong game system is convenient for carrying.
The object of the aforesaid prior art mahjong game system is to substantially realize the same situations of the playing of a real conventional mahjong game. However, in a real mahjong game, every player will shout some specific words, such as “Hu”, “Piing”, “Gong”, “Chow”, etc., letting the players enjoy the sense of participation. However, the aforesaid prior art mahjong game system cannot render the play of shouting specific voice commands. The press-button and cursor control manner of the press-button unit of the respective player console is inconvenient to perform, causing distress on the manufacturing and assembling of buttons. Therefore, this prior art mahjong game system still has room for improvement.